Finally
by inapinay
Summary: The Gryffindor house are fed up with Ron and hermione's bickering. they are constantly fighting. But they finally devise a plan when ron and hermione have their biggest fight which went to far.


Chapter 1

It was another one of their fights. It caught the attention of everybody in the Gryffindor common room. It was just a show for everyone. Hermione and Ron were red in the face and they were having the ultimate shouting match. Harry was on the couch and he abandoned his book because he knew his two best friends were making fools of himself.

" Why don't you just go off with _Vicky_? Since I can't do anything right and I'm such a git. Maybe he'll even be a better friend to you since you prefer him!" Ron yelled at her.

"Ron you are being ridiculous! When did Viktor come into this? I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Whatever Hermione, I don't want to talk to you ever again."

"Fine! I hate you Ronald!" Hermione was about to walk off when Ron threw in one last comment, which made everybody gasp.

"Malfoy is right about you" Hermione turned around slowly and she ran after Ron. But Harry caught her by the waist in time. Hermione was yelling and crying but nobody could understand her because Harry was carrying her out of the common room. He held her while she cried on his shoulder and Ginny, Dean, George and Fred, Seamus, and Neville came out. They all were concerned and they all said, " Hermione you okay?" But all she could do was cry on Harry's shoulder.

Harry couldn't believe this. This was a major fight and Ron never stooped that low, to the point where he agreed with Malfoy. He always stood up for Hermione when Malfoy was teasing her as usual, and he even praised her for slapping him. Harry didn't know everything that happened because they were already fighting when they entered the common room. But all he knew was that this was going to be interesting and it was going to take a long time for his two best friends to look at each other with disgust. But he had to admit that he was on Hermione's side.

Chapter 2

"What do you reckon happened with the two? I mean this was way too extreme for just those little fights that they have daily." Seamus asked. Fred and George and all the sixth years, except Ron, were in the dormitory. All of them couldn't figure out the reason but Harry knew.

" I know what it was." They all looked to him with interest, " It's obvious that they fancy each other. Maybe even more that. I mean come one guys! Ron got mad at Hermione for going to the ball with Viktor. He praises Krum and then he got mad at him. Come on, he jealous!" Everyone stared at him for awhile then they started nodding. It was pretty true.they just didn't want to state the obvious. Trying to keep it to themselves.

" Yeah and then I remember when Ron and Hermione had that blazing row after the ball," Neville said.

"What are we going to do 'bout it though? They are so bloody clueless I mean we are gonna have to have a plan because this is all madness." Seamus said.

"Well we're gonna have to talk to them. I reckon I'll talk to Ron 'cause he's my brother but who's gonna talk to Hermione?" Fred said.

"I will" Harry said. " But what are we gonna say? How are we gonna get them together?" Everybody pondered that. How were they all going to fix this problem?

"Well you know there is that plan the me and Fred wanted to carry it out. I mean you should hear Ron at home. He is always mentioning Hermione or complaining. I got the perfect plan." George said with a grin.

Chapter 3

Ron was enjoying his dinner when somebody grabbed him and dragged him by the collar out of the Great Hall. They covered his eyes and shuffled his mouth closed. Ron wasn't sure where they were taking him but he walked a long distance and it was exhausting. He was trying to fight his kidnapper but the person had a strong hold on him. He was also curious about the fact that no one noticed that he was being kidnapped, or even if they did he didn't hear any one stop the person. He was just about to surrender in this person's arms, when he found himself being thrown into a room. In his own dormitory room.

Fred rubbed his arms feeling tense from carrying ron.

"That's the best place you can find to trap them?" Said Seamus, incredulously.

"Hey, Do you want to do this job?" Fred said. And Seamus backed up. the rest of the gang waited in front of the boy's dormitory, waiting for Ginny to bring the other.

"So, what did mcGonagall say about the plan and flitwick and dumbledore?"

"Well," said Harry, amused, " Mcgonagall refused at first but then like a seond of letting her think she agreed. Dumbledre was all for it and flitwick offered to help. They even made a bet. They betted that Ron and Hermione will kiss by the end of the month. So that's why Fred was able to abduct Ron in the middle of the Great hall. But I disagreed with them. I said that they would kiss by today."

They were all laughing when they heard footsteps coming. Hermione looked eager. " What's the surprise Ginny?" Ginny beckned her into the boy's dormitory, telling her that it was in there. Once hermione was in the room, Ginny locked the door. George grabbed the extendable ear out of his pocket and put the listening end near everyone so everyone could hear

Chapter 4

" Hermione. I'm really sorry about that Malfoy comment," Through the extendable ear the could hear bed springs and they could tell that hermione sat next to Ron, " Look… I only said what I said because… I honestly don't know, I just…was really frustrated and I don't know our row was just really getting out of hand and… I didn't think at all about how you would feel."

" Ron you know that our relationship together is always just fighting and I am sick of all this. Why are you always on that subject. Yeah, Ron I went out with him. Do you find it that hard that somebody finds me pretty?" Everybody outside held their breath, waiting for Ron's answer.

" No I don't I just…" Ron hesitated. _This is it. I am bout to tell the love of my life, my feelings._ Hermione touched his elbow and Ron felt goosebumps form all over. She looked in his eyes searching for something.

" I just…look hermione,there is something I need to tell you." Everybody outside squealed, even the boys. " This is really hard to say but… I really… love you." He sighed at the her silence. She smiled and he took that as a good sign. He stood up and she moved closer. Her face was close as ever and her breath was wild. Ron tried to gather all the courage he could and pressed his lips to hers. Ron was trying to savor the moment and he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

Ten minutes later, The gang outside were getting bored.

"When are they gonna be done?" groaned Parvati.

"I don't know but it doesn't seem like they're gonna be surfacing anytime soon" said Harry. Seamus tapped his and on the door lightly and then a square in the door was gone. It just vanished and everyone could see what was going on. Everyone gathered around the screen and Dean whispered, " Hey, can they see us?" Seamus shook his head.

"Holy crap they're on the bed!" Fred whispered wildly. Everyone laughed. About a minute later, ron and hermione stopped("Finally!" the whole gang said.). the could see that they got up and were leaving the room. Everyone got up and were shifting around trying to make it seem like they weren't doing anything. Fred hastily stuffed the extendable ears in his pocket and when the door opned everyone strangely become interested in their nails and Fred and George got down to tie their shoe.

Ron and Hermione smiled and went down the stairs. Everyone giggled and followed them. When they all reached the common room. Hermione had very surprising news for everyone. " Ron and I are together!" everyone was silent for a moment and then everyone yelled, "Finally!"


End file.
